Mary Sue Ahoy
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Bulma wants to fix her marriage with her husband, but before she can, a female saiyan finds them. Bulma feels threatened by this woman especially since Vegeta pays her more attention to her then he should. First chapter's a bit short and contains the rules I will follow in the story.
1. Prologue

_**Before I start this story, I just want to get something out of the way. I hate Mary-Sues. They are the scum of the universe and sadly a lot of OCs are Mary-Sue. Not all OCs are Mary-Sues. They're just either there and can be quite enjoyable every now and then. I've actually read stories were OCs are pretty good, but a lot of them are just Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. Any who, this story makes fun of Mary Sues cuz nobody really likes them…at all…unless they're being made fun of. As a part of a challenge made by myself, I'm going to write a MS (aka Mary-Sue) theme story involving characters from an anime or cartoon. Feel free to read the rules I made up at the end.**_

 _ **Also the chapter's a bit short since it's a prologue.**_

* * *

It was a normal Saturday morning and everyone was doing what they did best. Goku and his son were having some kind of eating contest while Chichi was trying to tell her family to slow down or they'll choke, only to give up after 5 minutes. Luckily she didn't have Bulma's problem. The scientist was trying to get her husband out of the Gravity Room while her current son wouldn't stop crying and her future one was stinking up the upstairs bathroom after eating Bulma's shitty cooking.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE AND COME EAT LUNCH!" Bulma screamed at her husband.

"I'M TRAINING!" snapped Vegeta. "EATING CAN WAIT! AND SHUT THAT BRAT UP! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR SON THEN!"

"YOU'RE THE MOTHER OF THE BRAT! IT'S YOUR JOB!"

"My job…you…YOU INSECURE BADGER OF A DEAD BEAT FATHER! THEN AGAIN I'D BE INSECURE TOO IF I COULD NEVER BE AS GOOD AS GOKU!" Bulma smirked when Vegeta made a loud noise of anger and began to rant on how much of a bitch Bulma was for pointing that out and began complaining about her, Earth, and everyone in general.

Bulma went back downstairs and started breast feeding her baby…well tried. Trunks ate for 5 seconds before turning his head and crying again. The blue haired woman was close to tears due to frustration. Her baby wouldn't stop crying, Vegeta was a dick and he wouldn't help out with him, and there were androids on the loose! She missed her life from when she was younger. All she had to worry about was whether or not her inventions would be of some use to her friends, searching for dragonballs, and for a short time, looking for the perfect guy, and other small teenage things. Nowadays, she was pretty useless to even slightly help save the world now.

Her husband was getting on her nerves and she hated that she had to deal with the saiyan prince and his attitude everyday. She thought back to the days of when she was with Yamcha. All she had to do was worry about some prettier and older woman coming along and catching the man's eye. These days, she had a baby she basically raised on her own, a husband who just about didn't love her, and being useless. She hated her life. As much as she loved her son, she wanted to go back in time and relive her years before everything got so complicated. Things would be much more tolerable if Vegeta was a bit more affectinate to her. Even when they were intimate, it was rare and Vegeta only cared for his needs while Bulma had to take care of herself. She started to feel like she was being used by the saiyan prince.

"Does he even love me?" she asked herself as she tried calming down her son. "I guess it's just his saiyan way, but still though...maybe we just need some time to relax. With all this android business and Goku being stronger than him, maybe it's causing him to be this way. I know. As soon as I put Trunks to bed, we're going to have some private time and remind him why he choice me as his wife!"

As she rocked her son, she made plans in her head for the two of them. She was going to save this marriage one way or another. Little did she know that something was coming her way to challenge her marriage.

* * *

 **Anyone who doesn't like the MS is an asshole and will be portrayed as such. Hell if you even so much as accidently bump into that bitch, you're done for especially if she's after your best friend, boyfriend, brother, mother, father, friend, or any one of any relation or anyone close to you in any way. Most of the people who dislike MS are the people from the series the author hates/dislikes. Only the people the author loves/likes/feels neutral towards are spared…sometimes-** _Bulma yells at MS for obviously flirting with Vegeta. Although she had a right to, everybody gangs up on her and tells the woman to shut the fuck up._

Unusual appendages such as wings or tails- _MS not only has a cat tail but also wings…IN FUCKING HARRY POTTER! WTF!?_

 **Ability to master anything with ease-** _MS can do the most complicated spell EVER even though she's in her first year a Hogwarts. Hell not even Hermione can do it._

 **Ability to make every character instantly love them-** _MS gets Gaara to fall in love with her even though he hasn't even seen her. He's only heard of her._

 **Same ethnicity as the author or ethnicity/race/species/mixture of species that the author wishes she was-** _MS is a saiyan/Namekian/icejin hybrid. Most of that's not even possible._

 **Babies r' Us Sue-** _Mary Sues simply hook up with one of the main characters of the opposite sex (and in some cases of the same sex) and have kids. Often times, these Sues have more than one boyfriend so they get into messes such as trying to figure out if Hinata, Neji, Temari, or Goku is the father of their child or children. Yes I do realize two of the people I listed are girls and one isn't even in the same universe as the other three. Usually the woman/girl doesn't get called a whore except by the characters who hate her. She usually ends up breaking up with the other guy or guys and they take it REALLY bad. Even if the bitch gave them an STD from cheating on them they still want them back._

 **Boobs: MS has got to have bigger boobs than anyone in the whole series-** _The MS's boobs are WAY bigger than Tsunade and Naga from Slayer and any other big boobed woman in any anime, cartoon, or live action show or movie._

 **Dark Past-** _AKA Harry Potter combined with all the bad shit in Gaara, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke's past mixed in with a little more murder, rape, kidnapping, and almost dying more than once, but somehow living without a good explanation besides luck._

 **Little Miss Super Goddess:** _MS is just born all-powerful and you have to accept it. They are always immortal or if they aren't, but they can't die like a normal person. Plus she has over 9000 super powers but no weaknesses. She can't be beat. A punch that nearly kills a character, barely even leaves a scratch on her. Her downfalls are only in flashbacks._ _Any present downfalls? AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA…stop yo shit, kid- During the Buu saga, Majin Buu nearly kills Gotenks with ONE punch, but the same punch breaks his hand and MS remains unharmed._

 **Jealous Bruh?:** _Everyone is jealous of this MS character. They all wanna be her or bang her…or both- Sakura and Hinata are tots jelly cuz MS has bigger boobs than them and Neji is paying more attention to her than them even when both girls get their asses handed to them IN FRON OF HIM AND HE DOESN'T CARE!_

 **home-wrecker-** _Married? Got a girlfriend? Well MS doesn't give a shit. She'll take your man and your friends if you don't willingly give him over…or die first-_

 **BFFs…after 5 seconds-** _For some reason, MS has the power to have characters become her best friends within seconds. That or they'll want to see her again soon because they miss her despite only speaking to her for only 4 seconds, although it feels like they've known each other for years._

 **These are basically all of the rules of my little challenge I've made. I hope you enjoy my little story.**


	2. Oh Hell No ft a backstory

Scar and Scarlett- Personally I'm pretty neutral of the Vegeta x Bulma relationship most of the time. Those other times, I will say I like it in comparison to something like Goku x Bulma. As for Vegeta he's in my top 5 favorite DBZ characters, but I more favorable towards him in video games. He's the second most played character...except his Majin version because I keep doing that thing where he blows himself up and has just a bit of health left.

Here's another chapter. Also I forgot a few rules. Let me know if I missed out on some Mary Sue characteristics. Also long ass backstory on Basil at the end (another quality most of them have).

 **Daughter of (insert main/minor canon character[s] here)-** _Mary Sue is the daughter of certain characters within the canon show. It can either be one minor or major character or two. Hell if they can fuse like they can in DBZ and Steven Universe, it can be up to 5 parents or four in DBZ's case. The parents are usually either an OC x canon character or canon character x another canon characters. It's super rare if the Mary Sue is the daughter of two normal OCs. The parents also include characters that the person doesn't want to have sex with/get with in the story._

 **EXAMPLE- Goku x Vegeta-** **VERY** popular, but some stories will include incest with either Gohan or Trunks despite the Mary Sue not wanting to commit said incest but does it anyways. I've read 3 with that theme.

 **Chichi x OC (male or female)**

 **Vegeta x OC-** Happens a lot. With this pairing, the OC replaces either Trunks or Bulla. Sometimes both, but it's mainly Bulla being replaced and Trunks is the younger brother or the twin brother with the OC.

 **Raditz x Vegeta (I've only seen one like that. The others one's I've read don't though which is good. It's mostly the ones that contain Goku and Vegeta.)**

 ** _B-but that doesn't make any sense!-_** _Something in the plot doesn't make a lick of damn sense. Either plot holes in the MS's story or in her existence in itself._

* * *

Once Trunks was sleeping and Bulma gave her older version of her son some laxatives and some more tissues before setting up a romance dinner for herself and her husband. She had on a sexy black dress that if she bent over, it would expose her underwear. Well it would if she had any on. Bulma had gotten her hair done just for the occasion. She sat down at the table waiting for her husband. After a few minutes, Mirai Trunks came downstairs.

"What's going on? Why are all the lights off?" asked the purple haired demi-saiyan. "Did something happen to the power?"

"No, we're about to have a romantic evening together." said Bulma.

"Oh! Well then I'll make myself scarce then."

"Wait, don't leave just yet!" she grabbed his arm. "Could you go get your father? I told him to meet me down here, but he still hasn't come. Drag him if you have to."

"Uh...how do you suggest that I?" asked Trunks. He was pretty sure the man would sooner beat his ass than allowed himself to be dragged out of his training especially by his own son and a mutt as he had viciously called Gohan and his child (aka him and baby Trunks when irritated).

"I don't know. Get Goku if you have to." said Bulma sounding desperate.

"Okay." Trunks headed towards the training room. He peeked inside and surprisingly his father wasn't there. That was weird. He searched all over the Brief's property for his father. He wasn't in his room, he wasn't in Trunks's rooom, and he wasn't in any of the bathrooms.

It was incredibly odd. Suddenly he heard the phone ring and answered it. "Brief residence. Trunks speaking."

"Hey Trunks!" It was Gohan.

"Oh hey, Gohan." said the older male. "What's up?"

"Trunks! Guess what? There's a female saiyan at our house! Well not right now though. She's at the tower with Piccolo, dad, Vegeta, and Dende. I couldn't go because mom wanted me to study some more."

"A female saiyan?"

From what Trunks had heard from older Gohan, they were the last of their kind. The original saiyans were Gohan's uncle Raditz and a man named Nappa, both of whom were decreased. The other two were Vegeta, his father, Goku, and then there were the half ones, himself plus his baby self and Gohan. To think that the other one was a full blooded female of his kind was pretty amazing and good in their situation. With another saiyan they stood more of a chance against the androids! However in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but to wonder where she was in the future. No matter though. Another saiyan was welcome.

"Yep! She's from Planet Vegeta just like my dad and your dad! She seems really nice though." said Gohan. "She's also got a pretty high power level. She's even stronger than dad!"

"For real?" Someone stronger than Goku? Now he really had to meet her! "That means she can help us out with the androids."

"That's what I was thinking. I'm about to be done studying. Do you want to go meet her with me?"

"Sure. I'll come by your house and we'll head over together." After saying their goodbyes, the demi-saiyan hung up the phone and went downstairs. Bulma was still in the kitchen looking bored and irritated.

"Did you find him?"

"No. Sorry mom, he's not home."

"WHAT?!" Bulma screeched. "Where is he then?"

"He's at the Hideout with Goku." said Trunks.

"After that bastard...why the hell is he there?!" asked the woman.

"A female saiyan's been found and dad..."

"Oh hell no!" Bulma cut her son off. He had her at female saiyan, especially female

If there was one thing she didn't need was a female let alone a saiyan that was a female. Vegeta took pride in being a saiyan and Bulma could tell he wanted his race back and in its former glory. If her theory was correct, Vegeta would go after her for the sole purpose of gaining back his race through a full blooded woman. Vegeta sometimes called his own child a mutt and whenever he did this it angered her. Knowing him, he wanted a full blooded son. She jumped up.

"You're taking me to the hideout! I'm not giving up my man for some bitch!" said Bulma.

"What makes you think dad would..."

"I know men and I know Vegeta." said Bulma. "I'm not taking any chances with a member of his own race! Being a saiyan, she can probably seduce him in ways that would make another saiyan go crazy!"

"You don't know that mom. Maybe she already has a mate or..."

"I don't know, but something's telling me she doesn't." said Bulma. "Call it a woman's intuition. Trust me, I know what I'm saying. Besides, even if she wasn't a saiyan, she's still a threat!"

"If you say so mom." said Trunks. "I'm going to get Gohan so we can all head there together."

"I'll be ready by the time you two get here." said Bulma.

Trunks flew off for the Son home. Gohan was coming outside, waving back at his mother. "Hey, Trunks. Ready to go?"

"Not quite. Mom's coming too. She's a bit worried."

"Why? I don't think she's hostile."

"I figured. If she was, I'm pretty sure you and your dad would have handled it. Besides, she's not worried about that. She thinks dad's going to leave her for the other saiyan."

"Why? I mean she is pretty..." here Gohan blushed. "...but I don't think he'd leave her...will he?"

"I don't know, but mom knows him better than me. Maybe he'll attempt to. Who knows?"

"I hope not. Bulma's really nice."

"I hope not either. Come on, let's head back to my house."

As the two flew back to the Briefs mansion, Trunks asked her what she was like. Gohan admitted she was nice, strong, very pretty, had the voice of an angel, and a very sad past. When Trunks heard it, he felt bad for the woman. Nobody should have to have been through what she had gone through. Surely someone like that wouldn't do the things Bulma feared she would do.

As Basil took a bath in the place where they called the Hideout, Basil thought about how fortunate she was that no one was hostile to her on the planet. She had a very rough past and she had hoped that the people of earth were friendly and not as hostile as she feared. Goku had been welcoming to her and so had his family, which was a good sign so far. When he took her to Dende, she was hesitant to do so out of fear Goku might be planning on doing something to her there. Instead she had been fed warm, delicious food. She felt right at home with these people. They took pity on the poor girl after hearing about her past, although she kept some things hidden from them like privates matters like her crush on a certain person and the betrothal she didn't want.

When she was younger, she was the daughter of a low ranking officer in the saiyan army and her family was very poor. Her mother was very lovely and that loveliness came at price. Her mother was often raped by either one of Frieza's soldiers or scumbag saiyans. Luckily all of it came to an end when her father, Toma, beat up a group of saiyans who were just finished being the crap out of her mother and were about to take turns with her now feeble body. The two of them fell in love on the spot and got married after 2 months. After years of trying to have a baby, a miracle happened, Clementine, her mother, became pregnant with a child. Her. Sadly her pregnancy wasn't a fully happy one. During the night, some troublesome saiyans broke in, beat her parents, and forced Toma to watch as his wife was brutally raped and it wasn't the last time. These people were higher up on the saiyan hierarchy and threatened to kill the unborn child if Toma didn't allow them to have their way with his wife. Although Toma didn't want this, his wife talked him into it desperate to keep the child she thought they'd never have. Luckily for them, their child lived through the abuse her mother suffered while pregnant.

The bad luck didn't stop there. The luck of the mother passed down to the young woman. Her beauty was also a curse. Men molested her all her life and she always kept quiet about it out of fear for her family since the men and women threatened to harm her family. Tired of being to weak to defend herself from unwanted hands, she trained as hard as she could, often pushing herself until she passed out from exhaustion. Keeping people's hands off weren't the only reasons she trained so hard. She also did it because of her crush on the prince. She had seen the young boy often while her mother and her worked in the castle. The two of them had never spoken before, but from what she'd seen she knew she'd loved him. He was so strong. So confident and he had respect among the other children. She wished she could have caught his attention back then. Back then she was far too shy to approach him.

However she never got the chance to confess to the prince of her liking him. Her parents wanted to leave the planet, much to the saiyan's dismay. She wanted to stay close to her crush, but her parents said they wanted to take her somewhere safe to have a better childhood. Basil didn't care though. She wanted to say near her prince! She tried running away, only to immediately regret her decision. She was hungry and tired after being away from her only family for a month. She felt bad she had run off, but she didn't know where home was. Just when she thought she was going to die, someone found her. It was Raditz, her father's friend. The young boy was older than her by a few years and he took her home. She had found a new and more realistic crush to be had, although part of her still longed for the other saiyan.

She hung out with the saiyan and soon the two of them got into a relationship after Raditz confessed to her. Although she loved Raditz, she loved Vegeta more. She became his girlfriend and the relationship was nice. Her mother observed that the two of them were very close and even joked with Gine, Raditz's mother, that the two of them might become in-laws in the far future. However as time went on, the jokes became serious. Soon she was even engaged to the saiyan, much to her disappointment. She questioned why her mother would do this and her mother admitted it was because she could tell they loved it each other and also that by betrothing the two, it was a guarantee she wouldn't end up with someone horrible.

She kept quiet about this, although on the inside she was furious. She once again ran off at the age of 13 and found herself running into the prince. He was injured badly and there were a group of saiyans attacking him. Angry, she attacked the group and she did it as an oozaru managing to do so without going out of control. After turning back, her clothes had embarrassingly left her. She couldn't look the teen in the eyes and flew back home. After that, she never came back into contact with him, but she often wondered what could have been. Later her family found out that Frieza was planning on killing off their race. Toma and Clementine grabbed their daughter and ran. As they left, Basil thought back to Raditz who was off on a mission with Nappa and Vegeta. She could only hope she got to see them both again.

They all lived a peaceful live on Planet Wiro up until recently when a band of space pirates came along and took over their land. People were killed, women were raped, and they did what they wanted. Her family fought back against the pirates, but there were too many to handle. She was then told that Bardock had another son on a planet called Earth and there was the best course of action for her. She said tearful good-byes to her family and went off for earth on her ship. She met up with Goku and ended up finding out that Vegeta, her secret crush, was alive and on Earth. The fact that he had a wife didn't matter to her though. She wasn't going to waste the opportunity to meet up with her crush not after nearly losing him all these years.


	3. Meeting the Enemy-Rival

Rinakuu- Thanks :)

Really? That's interesting.

Rinfantasy- Naturally a MS doesn't care anything about their potential love interest's partner. They want them all to themselves.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Here's more.

* * *

Once they arrived to the Look Out, Bulma was quick to search for the female saiyan. She was going to let that woman know today that her husband was off limits. As soon as she arrived, she was greeted by Mr. Popo. "Hello, Bulma! It's nice to..."

"Yeah yeah nice to see you too," She interrupted the short man as she took a look around. "Where's Vegeta? I need to speak with him now."

"Oh! He's right over..." Just then Vegeta showed up with a very gorgeous young woman with shiny ebony, black hair that went down to her knees, gorgous yellow eyes, and a smile that cold melt the most brutal of enemies's frozen hearts. Even Bulma's anger quickly left her at that moment upon seeing the woman. Wait, why was she even mad in the first place?

"Bulma!" Vegeta let a look of surprise slip out momentarily only to quickly return to its usual grumpy state as he cleared his throat. "I mean Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"I...uh..." She tried to think of what she was about what she was actually there for. "I don't remember anymore. Was it dinner or something? Uh...I don't think I'm in any danger."

"Geez, is your mind going?"

"Vegeta, do you know her?" Basil piped up as she looked over the taller woman. She was fairly pretty with a nice slim figure. She hoped they were just friends and nothing more than that.

"She's my wife."

"W-wife?" Basil's eyes widened in shock. Her crush was married?! She felt like she was about to faint while the color from her face disappeared. He couldn't be! Then again, what did she expect? That Vegeta would wait for her all these years after their planet was destroyed? He could very easily have thought she had died on the planet. Either way, it didn't stop her from being upset at this news.

"Yep," said Bulma now remembering what she came here for. "We've been married a long time."

"We've been married for a year," pointed out the prince.

"A year is still a long time!"

"On what planet?"

"Oh screw you!" she stuck her tongue out at the man before turning back to the saiyan. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Bulma Briefs."

"I-I'm Basil." She shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"That's such a pretty name!" The taller woman smiled. She could see that Basil was torn about Vegeta being married which caused her to internally smirk. So she was interested in Vegeta, huh? Tough tits, Vegeta was taken and had a family at home. Speaking of his family, she looked at Vegeta. "Vegeta, I need to attend a meeting tomorrow and I need you to babysit Trunks."

"Can't your mother do it?" asked Vegeta scowling. "You know I'm not good with the brat."

"Well here's your chance to get better," she grinned at him. "Besides, mom's busy, dad's attending the meeting, and you're the only person available that isn't suffering from diarrhea."

"Shit." he sighed. He hated taking care of Trunks. This kind of thing was best suited for a caretaker, sort of like Nappa was to him until he got much older. He tried telling Bulma they needed one before, but the woman lectured him about handing down the responsibility to someone else when both of them could easily care for him. He could be training instead of caring for a snot nosed baby. If only Planet Vegeta was around.

"Any who, where are you staying?" asked Bulma. She hoped Vegeta hadn't gotten the idea to invite her to their home. As smart as Vegeta was, he wouldn't dare invite some woman into their home and not expect her to say anything. Bulma didn't mind being polite, but that disappointed look on Basil's face made her wary of her. She was sure the saiyan was a nice girl, but she wanted to be safe just in case she wanted to pull anything in their home.

"Oh uh I don't know," she looked worried. "Mr. Popo said I was welcome here until I decided whether I wanted to leave or not."

"The Look Out is a great place!" beamed Bulma. "It has a nice view, there's plenty of food, and the beds here are pretty comfy."

"I guess."

'I hope you're not expecting me to let you wiggle your way into my home,' Bulma internally scowled. "Well we'd better be going."

"We? Where are we...?" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and began leading him away. "Where the hell are we going, woman?"

"I have a special surprise for you," she winked at him playfully all the while saying it loud enough for Basil to hear. Bulma saw from the corner of her eye that Basil had the look of a kicked puppy. She momentarily felt bad for rubbing in the fact that she and Vegeta were together but then remembered she had all rights to do so in her mind.

"Mom, there you are," said Future Trunks as he and Gohan walked up. "You took off so fast..."

"Everything's okay. Found your father. See ya later. Don't come home til 9! Bye!" Bulma said hurriedly as she continued to drag her husband off.

"What was that all about?" Gohan scratched his head.

Meanwhile Basil took off running back to her bedroom where she shut and locked the door. She broke out into tear as she flopped down on her bed and sobbed. Her heart was broken as she was hoping to finally act on her feelings for the prince. But he was married with children. Could her life get any worse?


End file.
